


Hands On Me

by PleaseDoNotArchive (Zil_M)



Series: Gambler [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Consent Discussion, Everyone (except Bertie) lives!, It's a time saving thing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of oviposition, goblins all have both sets of bits, mention of MPREG, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zil_M/pseuds/PleaseDoNotArchive
Summary: A confrontation with Wilde triggers Grizzop's heat.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Series: Gambler [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963075
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to say thank you to everyone in the When in Rome server on Discord for making this fic happen. Please go easy on me, as it's been years since I've written anything with the intention of publishing and longer than that since I've actually published anything.
> 
> Also, up front, I'd like to note a little piece of in world history I wasn't able to fit in: All goblins in this universe have both sets of reproductive organs as an evolutionary mechanism to ensure that they do reproduce because with such short lifespans but high awareness of how limited their time is, very few would voluntarily take the time to go through a pregnancy, let alone raise a clutch.  
> This is based entirely on the way that Ben played Grizzop and has no ground in Pathfinder, DnD, or any other similar cannon I know of.

As soon as the door to the cell opens, Grizzop shoots out past Zolf in a blur of pent up energy, sprinting up the stairs and sniffing out Wilde. He barrels through the door, nearly smashing through it in his haste, and slamming into Wilde, knocking the man out of his chair and perching on his chest.  
  
“Ah, Grizzop, so you haven’t turned I presume,” Wilde drawls, though something much less detached passes through his eyes before he can properly mask it.  
  
“Shut it, Wilde,” Grizzop growls, deciding he has no time to try and figure the human out; “You just made me spend a full week of my life in a cage. Do you understand what that means!? Seven days I’ll never get back! Now tell me where my armor and bow are and I’ll be on my way to get some shit done.”  
  
Grizzop’s nose is barely inches from Wilde’s, his breaths coming in short, rapid puffs as he practically vibrates with all the pent up energy of the last seven days. Faster than even the goblin can follow, Grizzop is on his back, Wilde over him, the scar twisting his lips making his frown look even more grave. Grizzop's heart pounds in his chest, and the room is suddenly too warm.  
  
"Can't allow…," Wilde is saying, but Grizzop can no longer focus on the words, just the movements of his scarred lips, brain falling down a rabbit hole, wondering what Wilde's lips taste like...how they'd feel pressed against his own; "...Take our time and…"  
  
Heat surges in Grizzop’s veins as something like concern passes through Wilde's eyes.  
  
"Are you okay? You haven't even been listening, have--"  
  
Before he can finish the sentence, Grizzop has squirmed out from under him and sprinted from the room. Wilde gives chase, but by the time he makes it to the door, the Paladin is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Grizzop does not stop until he is forced to by running into something large and solid, knocking him off balance enough he crashes back on his ass, sending sparks of pain through his heat sensitive body. He looks up through his hazy vision to see Azu's concerned face peering down at him.  
  
"Grizzop? What--?" she begins, then he watches realization dawn; "Oh, my! Do you need anything? Can I help you? "  
  
"Just...need...my room," he grits out through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, of course! I'll stay with you so no one else will bother you," Azu says, but gives Grizzop the space to decline. He doesn't.  
  
Once they make it to his room, Azu turns to leave, but Grizzop catches her hand in his. She looks down at her goblin friend and he stares back up with fevered eyes, a green blush high on his gray cheeks, and sweat beginning to bead along his forehead.  
  
"Please, don't let anyone in," he says, managing to string the words all together.  
  
"Okay, Grizzop. And you, please let me know if there is anything you need."  
  
Grizzop nods a bit before shutting himself into his room and Azu settles in to keep watch.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Finally alone in his room, Grizzop sheds his clothes, tearing them in his haste to no longer be restricted and throwing them into a corner in the closet. Once nude, he's running on instinct, trying to hold some semblance of rational thought as he strips the bed and scours the room for any spare bit of fabric he can use to build his nest to ride out the humiliating ordeal of heat.  
  
As he drags the comforter from the bed and pulls it to the closet, he has to stop repeatedly as the simple act of walking becomes almost too overstimulating to bear. His hard cock throbs, drops of precum smearing over his belly and his cunt is so wet his thighs are coated slick, heat surging through him in waves that make him stifle a whine. Once his closet nest is complete, he collapses into the pile, stuffing a pillow between his legs and rutting against it, trying to find any semblance of relief, his claws tearing through the thin covering, down pouring out of it and adding another level of nearly painful overstimulation as they float across his skin. 

He desperately wishes he had anything vaguely phallus-shaped that he could ride, his cunt painfully empty as his natural instincts scream at him to find Wilde and let the man fertilize his eggs, leave him knocked up and full, and complete. The thought simultaneously disgusts and arouses Grizzop, causing his hips to jerk against his will and a keening whine to wrench itself from his chest as pleasure so sharp it's nearly painful hits every nerve ending.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After the initial shock of his encounter with Grizzop wore off, Wilde tried to find him, but he knew it was unlikely he’d find the goblin if he truly wanted to hide. If he was even still in the inn at all. 

The first distraction came from Zolf, briefing him on the state of the rest of the party. Azu and Hamid would just need a little space, maybe a few days, and they would be ready to get back to the mission. Sasha had found her way onto the roof of the inn, but she’d already requested to be alerted when the next mission was ready to start. Grizzop had disappeared as soon as the cell door had been opened and no one had seen him since.  
  
Wilde nodded along, unable to focus and losing interest even quicker after realizing that there was no more information on Grizzop to be gained from Zolf. He acknowledged Zolf’s words, letting him know to set a team meeting at the end of the week and hastily excusing himself. 

The second distraction came from the innkeeper, complaining about the dwarf in his kitchen and the “shadow woman” always lurking and making his customers uncomfortable, afraid she may be behind any corner or hiding in the rafters. Despite the fact that the party was paying well for their use of the inn, there were constant complaints about their impact on his business. Wilde promised to talk to them about it, apologizing and flashing the most winning smile he could manage and bowing respectfully before politely excusing himself and spinning on his heel to continue his search.

“Oh, and please do something about the orc woman sitting in the middle of the west hallway playing cards with the halfling boy,” the innkeeper added. Wilde nodded, waving him off, his patience wearing thin, though he figured that would be as good a place as any to begin, as he had no interest in trying to climb to the roof to talk to Sasha, and he already knew Zolf was a dead end. 

Once in the west hallway, he sees what the innkeeper was talking about. Azu sits with her back against a door and Hamid sits across from her, both holding a handful of cards, a small pile of gold beside each, and a larger pile of gold between them. They laid their cards out and after a moment, Azu’s face lights up in triumph as Hamid’s falls in defeat. As Azu collects her winnings, Wilde approaches the pair.

"What an odd choice of location to play cards. Wouldn't it be more comfortable in one of your rooms?" Wilde begins, affecting his usual detached aloof demeanor. 

"Well, yes, of course, it would, but I'm keeping Azu company while she guards Gri--" Hamid is cut off by a sharp look from Azu.  
  
"Hamid, please give Azu and I some space, I have something important to discuss with her...alone," Wilde drawls. Hamid looks like he's about to argue, but another look from Azu has him making apologies and hurrying away. 

"What do you want?" She asks bluntly as she begins to clear away the remnants of her game. 

"I'm going to cut to the chase. I know Grizzop is in there and I expect he somehow talked you into guarding the door for him," Wilde begins. Azu narrows her eyes, but doesn't say anything; "But I do really need to talk to him. So if you could let me through, that would be lovely." He moves to walk past her into the room, but she blocks his way, standing to her full height and looking over him, a level of menace in her eyes he's never seen before.  
  
"I have instructions to not let anyone in this room, particularly you," she says, her voice a low, serious rumble. 

Too tired to play games or put on a show, Wilde breaks under Azu's stare; “Listen, something is wrong with Grizzop and I think it may be my fault. I just want to talk about it with him. Please, Azu, I--” Wilde is cut off from continuing by a high, keening whine barely muffled by the walls and paper doors, punctuated by a thud. Wilde takes advantage of the distraction to slip past Azu, using his speed and lithe frame to dodge her grasp and slide his way into the room. He murmurs a quick cantrip to make the door unopenable and turns to face the room. The first thing he notices is the complete lack of fabric in the room; the bed has been stripped bare, drawers open and emptied, wall tapestries missing, but no sign of Grizzop. Just as he is about to call out, a low whine from the closet catches his attention and he begins to approach slowly, listening to the sounds coming from within. He is met with the sounds of heavy breathing, keening whines, and rustling fabric; he knocks tentatively and is met with a low growl, nearly making him reconsider the endeavor.

“Grizzop?” he calls, before nerves can get the better of him, his voice wavering. Before his brain can register what exactly is happening, the door opens and he is met with an armful of naked goblin; “Oh! Gri--” he's cut off by Grizzop wrapping his hand in his hair and pulling him forward for a desperate, crushing kiss. Caught off guard, it takes Wilde a few moments to remember why it would be a bad idea; he’d thought of this for quite some time, feelings for the goblin somehow digging their way in, growing slowly, and now blooming with the hope that maybe the feelings were reciprocated. 

_No! Wrong!_

Somehow, Wilde manages to pull back, putting enough space between them to get out a firm, clear, “Stop.”  
  
Grizzop makes a frustrated noise but stills and looks at Wilde, red eyes wide, something like hurt or maybe anger narrowing them. It doesn’t escape Wilde’s notice how aroused the goblin clinging to him is, and he knows there’s no way to hide his own arousal, so he settles for disentangling himself from Grizzop and putting some distance between them.  
  
“Grizzop, are you okay?” Wilde asks, somehow at a loss for words.  
  
“Hot--empty--want you,” Grizzop grits out through his sharp, clenched teeth.  
  
Wilde sighs; “I--we can’t do this,” he chokes out, trying to figure out where to look, his eyes seemingly magnetized to the goblin's stiff cock, his own quickly hardening in his pants.  
  
“Why?! Need you--need...need,” Grizzop manages around heavy breaths, hips bucking futility into the open air, lewdly moaning in desperation.  
  
“I know you’re uncomfortable, but if we do this, there’s no taking it back. Remember how you really feel about me, when the heat isn’t fogging your brain,” Wilde says, trying desperately not to reach out and touch Grizzop again.  
“If I didn’t...want...you before...you wouldn’t have triggered my heat,” Grizzop replies, practically vibrating, large red eyes following every movement Wilde makes, making him feel as though he were already naked in front of the goblin, not fully clothed in a three piece suit that was becoming tighter by the minute.  
  
“I-I’m...not sure I understand,” Wilde stammered out, his thoughts short circuiting as hope blooms inside him.  
  
“Goblins only go into heat when...when they’re...when they’re dominated in a fight by someonetheydesire,” the end of the sentence comes out rushed, Grizzop inching closer to Wilde, the low blush on his cheeks becoming even more pronounced.  
  
“Grizzop. I want this, I really do. Have for a long time, in fact, but I can’t if I don’t feel like I have your full consent. You’re obviously in distress, and I don’t want to hurt you. I couldn’t bear it if you...grew to hate me because I took advantage of you when you were vulnerable. I would never be able to live with myself,” Wilde admits, all the while watching Grizzop draw nearer and nearer.  
  
“Won’t hate you...couldn’t hate you…” Grizzop says, uncharacteristically openly; “Wanted you...for ages...since Damascus,” he gets out through deep, ragged breaths.

Wilde breaks, letting Grizzop’s assurances assuage his resistance, and takes a deep breath before letting go and swiftly grabbing the goblin, pulling him close.

“Wrap your legs around me and we’ll go back to your nest. It’ll be more comfortable, and from what I know about goblin heats, which is admittedly very little, this could take a while,” Wilde says softly, a mischievous smirk pulling at his lips, the promises that lie in it sending a thrill through Grizzop, arousal coiling through him down to his bones. Oscar lays Grizzop in the nest, across a pile of pillows, covering the goblin's smaller body with his own.

Wilde trails kisses down Grizzop's jaw to his neck to his chest, hands pinning his arms by the biceps, sitting on his legs to keep his hips still. Grizzop whines, squirming slightly under Wilde's hold, but not giving any real effort to break his hold.  
  
"Don't worry, darling, I'll take care of you," Wilde croons before kissing the hollow of his neck and sucking hard at the sensitive skin.  
  
"Quit talking about it...and get on with it!" Grizzop keens, his back arching, muscles across his body straining, nearly causing Wilde to lose his grip.  
  
"As you wish," he says, sitting back and beginning to undo his tie.  
  
Grizzop makes an impatient noise, and with his now free arms, he reaches up and claws down the front of his suit, leaving shirt, waistcoat, and jacket to fall off in tattered ribbons.  
  
"That was my 8th favorite suit," Wilde says with a pout.  
  
"You take too long! Pants off. Now!" Grizzop all but growls, grinding up against Wilde's still clothed ass, his cock sliding along the cleft. Wilde laughs breathily, his cock nearly painfully hard in his trousers, and divests himself of them as quickly as he can manage without losing contact with Grizzop as he does. Finally, out of the confines of his clothes, Wilde realizes just what's happening, and his already hard cock stiffens even more, his desire so powerful he almost can't stop himself from from skipping all the steps and taking Grizzop without abandon. He's pulled from his reverie and back into the moment by an impatient groan from Grizzop as he shifts his hips up and slides his cock along the cleft of Wilde's ass once more.  
  
"Fuck," Wilde breathes, nearly coming undone at that alone; "Careful, I'm not as practiced as I used to be. If you keep that up, I may just finish before we're started."  
  
"Fucking humans," Grizzop grumbles; "Feel like 'm gonna melt and he's concerned about himself," he mumbles, his words slurring on the boarder of delirium.  
  
"I won't let you melt," Wilde laughs lightly, dipping to kiss Grizzop again, trailing his hands down the smaller man's torso, giving his leaking cock a few good strokes. Grizzop groans and Wilde breaks the kiss before he is sliced by sharp teeth.  
  
"More!" Grizzop demands, arching his back, claws digging into the sheets he's lying on, shredding them.  
  
"Always so impatient," Wilde admonishes teasingly, but he moves on passed his cock to the slick slit below, slipping in a first teasing finger.  
  
Something passes over Grizzop's face, but Wilde cannot pin it down before it is gone and replaced by one of desperate need.  
  
"Fu--Fuck! Not enough! I need to be filled--need to be bred," Grizzop keens, pushing down onto Wilde's finger as far as possible.  
  
That gives Wilde pause. He doesn't remove the finger, but he pulls back slightly to look the goblin in the eye.  
  
"If I...I mean...If we...are you going to get pregnant if we do this?" he asks, not sure how to approach the subject, but knowing that Grizzop appreciates getting to the point as quickly as possible.  
  
"No, not this time. I've got a charm from Artemis in an earring."  
  
Wilde nods in response, deciding the _'not this time'_ is a subject for later and sliding another finger into the wet heat of his cunt and earning a surprised moan from Grizzop. He slides his fingers out slightly before plunging them back in and scissoring them slightly, nearly salivating at the easy slide and the scent of the goblin's heat fueled arousal permeating the air.  
  
"So eager, but still so tight," Wilde mummers; "You smell delicious," he comments, ducking his head and drawing in a deep breath, withdrawing his fingers, licking them while looking Grizzop directly in the eye. Grizzop whimpers slightly at the loss of the fingers and squirms, bucking his hips as he watches Wilde's tongue clean the slick from his fingers, cock twitching, nearly cumming at the sight alone.  
  
"Another time! Just fuck me for real already!" Grizzop demands, though in his state, it comes out as more of a plea.  
  
"Goblins," Wilde laments; "No appreciation for foreplay."  
  
With a growl and a show of strength, Grizzop pushes forward, knocking Wilde onto his back and straddling him.  
  
"Not when I feel like I'm going to die unless your dick is in me, you pompous prick," Grizzop says, his voice high and tight, belied by an urgency that sends a shiver of anticipation through Wilde.  
  
"Get on with it then," Wilde says with a smirk.  
  
A wide, sharp grin splits Grizzop's face, putting all his teeth on display, and Wilde can't help but wonder what it would feel like if those teeth were to sink into his flesh and mark him irrevocably. The thought sends shivers through him and he nearly comes undone, eliciting an annoyed sound from Grizzop.  
  
"Don't you dare cum before I'm done with you," Grizzop hisses.  
  
"In the pocket of my trousers, there's a hair tie," Wilde says, and Grizzop gives him a curious look before the implication clicks into place and he's off and back before Wilde can really process the loss of contact.  
  
"Tell me if it's too tight or starts hurting," Grizzop says, sliding the small, cotton covered elastic over his erection.  
  
"It feels...exquisite," Wilde breathes.  
  
"Great! Are you fucking ready now or what?"  
  
Wilde smirks up at the goblin, wrapping an arm around his waist and once more reversing their positions, knees on either side of Grizzop's hips, his tip teasing at his entrance.  
  
"three...two...," And before he reaches one, he plunges in to the hilt, pulling a cry from Grizzop that drowns out his own moan of ecstasy. He is still for a few long moments, allowing his lover to adjust to the intrusion, until Grizzop is squirming around him and letting out whimpering moans.  
  
"Move already!" Grizzop demands and Wilde obeys, pulling nearly all the way out, the slick slide pulling a long moan from somewhere deep within him, then he's pushing back in. He looks down at Grizzop, watching his face contort in unrestrained pleasure as his inner muscles flex around his cock, cradling it in velvety softness with each long, languid thrust.  
  
"Fuck Wilde! More! Faster!" Grizzop moans, and Wilde smirks, stilling while buried to the hilt.  
  
"Do you have any idea how good you feel? Your cunt so wet, so inviting," Wilde murmurs, running a hand along the goblin's long ear, from base to tip, pausing momentarily to play with the studs piercing the thin flesh; "And all of this, because of me... for me. You _do_ know how to make a man feel special, so maybe you can call me by my given name now, hm?"  
  
Grizzop looks up at him with wide, glassy red eyes and Wilde can tell he's barely holding on, that all rational thought has been driven from his mind, nothing in the shiny depths except lust.  
  
"Oscar, please..." he murmurs, his ears twitching, clawed fingers digging in where they grip Wilde's hips, the slight sting as they break skin drawing out a sharp hiss from him as he once more begins thrusting, starting with slow, languid strokes that matched the way his fingers stroked his ears, until Grizzop is unable to do more than moan and cry Oscar's name. Once he's satisfied that he's undone his partner, Oscar speeds up his thrusts, bending forward to press a searing kiss to Grizzop's lips before moving across his jaw and up to his ears, pulling one pointed tip into his mouth and sucking. Grizzop's body goes rigid beneath him, hips bucking wildly and inner walls spasming as he cries out while thick, impressive ropes shoot from his untouched cock. Oscar gives the tip of Grizzop's ear one last flick of the tongue, then releases it, thrusts slowing as he rides Grizzop through his orgasm.  
  
"Do you like that, darling? Me fucking you even as you're coming apart?" Oscar whispers, breath dancing over his lover's ear. His only response is a few stuttering moans.  
  
He pulls out as the aftershocks die away and the usual defiant pride returns to Grizzop's eyes. Wilde collapses to his side in the nest, intending to give him some time to rest and recover, but as soon as his back touches the sheets, he has a lap full of wickedly smirking goblin.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet. It's my turn," he says, cock already hard again and bobbing above Oscar's belly as he settles in, careful to position himself so that he doesn't touch Wilde's unflagging erection. Wilde moans, hips bucking up, desperate for any sort of friction to alleviate the unbearable tightness of his erection.  
  
"Please," he breathes hoarsely. Wilde has lost all ability to think properly, all the blood trapped in his cock and Grizzop no longer irrationally desperate. 

As usual, Grizzop is frighteningly quick and efficient, though surprisingly, he doesn't jump straight onto Wilde's cock like he so desperately wishes he would. Instead, he shifts upward and presses a searing kiss to Wilde's lips, tongue devouring every inch of his mouth. By the time he breaks the kiss to begin nipping and kissing across his jaw, down his neck and to his chest, Oscar has become a moaning, whimpering mess, become more incoherent than Grizzop was in the depths of his heat.  
  
"Fuck, Grizzop!" He gasps out as the goblin's mouth closes over one of his stiff nipples, sharp teeth barely grazing the sensitive flesh, but still sending sparks of pleasure down Wilde's spine and he knows if it weren't for the elastic wrapped around the base of his cock, he'd be cumming, cock untouched.  
  
Grizzop sits back on him again and looks into his eyes, grinning as his mouth is replaced by small, claw tipped fingers, and the implied danger as they graze his sensitive flesh distracts him from what the rest of Grizzop is doing, so that when he grinds back on Wilde's now borderline painful erection, Wilde nearly sobs at the intenseness of the pleasure that rocks through him, causing his body to spasm.  
  
"Please...pl..se...need...'zop...need," Wilde babbles.  
  
"Ssshhh," Grizzop shushes him, and without another word, positions himself over Oscar's cock, sinking down quickly, taking him in with almost no resistance.  
  
Wilde breathes out a string of what may have been intended to be curses or pleas, but come out as a breathy, mumbled babble. Grizzop goes quick and hard, reducing Wilde to crying out and convulsing with every slick drag of his cunt. He could feel the familiar build of orgasm tightening in his belly and leaned in to press a searing kiss to Wilde's lips.  
  
"I'm going to cum again," Grizzop whispers, increasing the pace; "Are you going to leave me alone this time too?"  
  
Wilde can only groan in response, hips bucking up as if he could find a way to go any deeper.  
  
"You can do it Oscar, cum for me," Grizzop breathes against Wilde's lips as the first spasms of orgasm begin to pulse through him and his claws scrape across the skin of Wilde's chest, leaving thin scratches that well with small drops of blood after a few moments.  
  
The sensations of Grizzop's slick walls spasming around his cock as his thrusts become more and more erratic, combined with the stinging burn of the scratches become too much. Something in Wilde feels like it snaps and finally, _finally_ he is cumming harder than he ever has in his life. He's not sure if he shouts, he feels like he should, but he's lost all control of his body and brain to the sensation of orgasm. His vision goes white and his hips buck violently, seeking every last bit of friction as more spend than he knew he was capable of producing in one go flows from him for what seems like seconds and hours at the same time. Grizzop rides him through the aftershocks, saying something he can't make out while teasing his nipples with gentle swipes of his claws. 

When the fog of orgasmic pleasure starts clearing from his brain, Wilde realizes he's been babbling incoherently and his now softening cock is no longer restrained, the thin piece of elastic hanging broken off one of Grizzop's claws.  
"Fuck," Wilde manages to say with a shaky, breathless laugh.  
  
"Satisfied?" Grizzop asks, sliding off Oscar with a slight moan and tremor to lay beside him in the blanket nest.  
  
"Understatement of the century, my dear," Oscar says, rolling onto his side and pulling Grizzop close, half expecting him to push him away or protest, and surprised when he instead snuggles in closer, curling into his side. Oscar holds Grizzop as he dozes off, knowing that once his energy is regained, Grizzop will be ready to go again. And again. And again for the next few days. Oscar can think of worse ways to spend his time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thanks again to the Rome server for making this possible!
> 
> Coming Soon: The end of Grizzop's heat and The Family Talk
> 
> <3 Zil


End file.
